


NWDE Snippets

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boot Worship, F/F, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation in Shower, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Platonic BDSM, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A small collection of self-indulgent things I wrote while writing other things during the weekend. Hope you enjoy.





	NWDE Snippets

* * *

                   

Yang fought to keep herself from moaning lest any of the other gym member overheard and start walking over to the shower that her and Pyrrha were using . It was damn hard to fight the encroaching pleasure when her body was exhausted from an intense work-out however. Pyrrha on the other hand simply hummed, her chin resting on Yang's shoulders, fingers teasing her girlfriend's entrance but, not actually slipping in.

 

“I love how sensitive your body is after being put through an ordeal. I'll have to take what I've learned for later tonight.” Pyrrha whispered, two fingers inserted into Yang and began to play with the clit. Yang's hips bucked at the sensation, a gasp cut short with Pyrrha's other hand gently covering Yang's mouth. The steam of the shower room were incredibly thick, enough so that no passer-by would notice the limp blonde resting on her girlfriend as Pyrrha finished cleaning up the two.

 

* * *

  


Sun's body jerked as the wand touched his sensitive head,rattling the chains that bound his limbs on the bed. His skin wet with sweat, eyes filled with the want of release but, has yet to obtain it.

  


“You are much more durable than I gave you credit for.” Ghira’s voice seemed to boom even when he spoke quietly. His hand lowered again, the wand stimulating Sun for a much longer period. A moment passed before pleasure washed over Sun, his cock twitching as he came.

  


“I'll have to see what else you can withstand. You are, if nothing else, a fun little distraction.” Ghira said, moving to unbind Sun.

 

* * *

  


Leather boots pressed against Raven's bare, porcelain skin, her breath sharply inhaling to subvert the pain a bit. Crimson eyes flashed with power as Raven's semblance began to take effect. Summer watched as Raven's muscles began to pulse, the body becoming more taut as she put more of her weight through one leg as she lifted the other foot onto Raven’s body

 

“Is this fine? Summer asked, keeping an eye on Raven to make sure she was hurting her. The soles of her boots left red imprints on Raven’s skin whenever Summer shifted most of her weight onto a leg.

 

“Yeah, this is fine…” Raven replied through a grimace, “...Just wanted to test how my semblance worked outside of battle.”

 

Summer raised a brow out of amusement, “Sure you are.” Summer smirked as she moved a foot towards the base of the throat, applying a bit of pressure as Raven let out a blissful sigh.

* * *

 

Neo’s head rocked after taking a front kick to her face. Mercury followed up with a swift kick to the leg, causing Neo to buckle. Before Neo could right herself, she felt a heavy force slam against her head and she fell to the mat face first with a thud.

 

Dazed, Neo tried to get back up but, Mercury simply planted his foot on the small of her back, pinning her down.

 

“Looks like I win this round Neo.” Mercury said smirkingly,  both hands on his belt. He rolled Neo to her back and walked towards her feet, lightly kicking her legs away and planted a foot on her crotch.

 

“You know the rules between our little duels.”  Mercury rolled up the leg of his gi pants slightly and pushed a button. A low hum came from the prosthetic leg and Neo’s body jerked as she was suddenly being played with. Mercury his foot against against her entrance, using the cloth of her gi for assistive stimulation. Neo moaned softly, squirming under his heel.

  
“To the victor goes the spoils.” Mercury quipped as he continued to play with Neo.


End file.
